Saving My Future, or Thats What I'm Told I'm Doing
by Ginny278
Summary: The Trio sets off to find Horcruxes, leaving Ginny behind. A stranger tells Ginny her future is in danger. And Why does this stranger know everything about her? HPGW and RWHG...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If you don't know that I don't own Harry Potter. I'm wondering where've you been. I don't own Harry Potter …J.K. Rowling does.

–I hope she (J.K. Rowling) doesn't kill off Harry in the last book (even though I have a feeling she will or already has) or like Lupin and other characters like that. And Ginny, and Hagrid too:D

FULL SUMMARY  
The trio go off to find horcruxes,Ginny is leftanda Stranger from the future is telling her she's her future is in danger, andWhy does this strangerknow everything about herand whats with a ring that hasn't been seen for centuries. And a locket given to Ginny by Harry just might hold the key to saving everyones future.Told From Ginny's P.O.V.

**Saving my future**

Ginnys' P.O.V.

Everybody is mad at the world sometimes. Aren't they? I mean come on, everybody has a day when nothing seems to go right, when everything seems to go wrong, and you're in a bad mood. Well today I think is one of those days.

"Hermione." I say in the dark. "What are you doing? It's two in the morning."

"Go back to bed Ginny." Hermione whispers back.

I turn on the light and see Hermione fully dressed and fitting her trunk that she shrunk so she could fit in her pocket and with her wand out.

"You can't go." I say

"Yes, I can and I will."

"You can't. Stay here. Go back to Hogwarts with me." Hogwarts won't be the same with out them and tears slowly started to come down my cheeks.

"No, Ginny. I have to go." Hermione whispers angrily in the dark.

"I won't let you." I say getting up from bed and grabbing my wand from the beside table.

"I'm still going. Try to stop us if you want. But I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do then? Hmm..? What?"

"I'll stun you Ginny."

"I can disarm you."  
"Ginny, come on. I have to go. Ron and Harry are waiting for me downstairs."

"Oh yeah. The golden trio. Hermione Granger, who has the brains. Ron Weasley MY BROTHER, and Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived going off to save the world." I said angrily

"Ginny go back to bed." Hermione said again and went over to the door.

"Let me come with you please." I begged not wanting to be left behind, and

"No. I thought you already talked to Harry and Ron about this."

"You have a say in it to, and so do I."

"Ginny, just go back to bed."

"PLEEASEE."

"NO. You're not even seventeen yet how are you supposed to help us when you can't use magic outside of school. You're underage Ginny."

"I don't care if I'm underage or not." I shot back.

Hermione turned off the bedroom light with a flick of her wand and everything went black, and the door slammed before I realized what was happening. I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, Hermione locked it from the outside. Darn.

"Alohomora." I muttered and the door clicked, I grabbed the handle and flung it open and raced down the stairs.

I made it into the kitchen and could see them just walking out the door, trying to be quiet but in a definite hurry.

"Wait!" I cried and hurried towards them.

"Ginny, shhh…do you want to wake everybody up?" Ron said.

"Ron I don't care. Did you even think about telling Mum, Dad, or the others that you guys are leaving? Don't you think they'd like to know where you guys ran off to." I shot back.

"Ginny." Another voice started and I turned my head to see the black haired green eyed boy say "We've got it taken care of. Its all here in this letter." And set the letter on the kitchen table by an empty bowl.

"Harry." I pleaded. "Don't go." The tears started to come down my face even harder.

"Ginny." Harry whispered back. "I've got to. I'm the only one that can do this."

"Why can't you go back to Hogwarts? You could do more research there."

"Ginny I doubt if they'd let me-" Ron stepped on Harry's foot. "Sorry, us leave the school from time to time to go only who knows where to destroy the darkest wizard of all time."

I started to cry even more, maybe if they see me crying they'll decide to stay I looked around to see the dark kitchen and Ron and Hermione standing there not knowing what to say. I dared to glance at Harry. His green eyes were glistening with tears like mine, this was hard for him too.

"Fine then, go." I spat.

"Bye, Ginny. We'll miss you." They whispered back to me as they shut the door behind them.

Why are they leaving me here to face everybody else why they go off to hunt down evil why I sit here, worrying about them, to just wait and do nothing.

I raced to door and ran outside. The weather was hot and muggy, almost unbearable. "Harry" I choked.

He spun around to look towards me. I then sprinted to him and wrapped my arms around his neck for one last hug before he goes. "I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Ginny…"

"Promise."

"I'll come back……besides I couldn't be away from you for long."

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered again. "Ginny, will you please stay here where I'll know you'll be safe."

"You know I won't be safe here. But….I'll stay."

"Ginny Promise me you'll stay."

"Don't-"

"Promise." He whispered back at me.

"I …promise."

"Ginny, I've got to go now, alright, I'll come back."

"Come back soon." I whispered as tears filled my eyes and watched them walk away which maybe be forever I thought silently and just stood there.

I walked back to the Burrow in silence and tears rolling down my face, wanting to turn around and follow them.  
It seemed like forever but I finally made it to the front door and slowly opened it. I slowly tip-toed up to my room, trying not to wake anybody. I finally made it to my bedroom door and I opened it ready to crawl back into my warm bed but what I saw made me nearly jump out of my skin, I had to stifle my shriek of surprise by putting my hand over my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter. I hope you like.. and don't forget to review please..I'd really like that...you can be critical if you want...and I know the chpaters are kinda short right now but they'll get longer alright... :D**

oh and those of you who read my other stories...I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long...but I'm close to having another chapter posted on the story "You're all I can think about." I've had a huge writers block on that but now i'm finally getting somewhere...and I'm sorry I haven't had the time to update one of my other stories. "When the rain falls." but I'll try to soon as I can...  


**well enjoy. :D**

There was a figure sitting on my bed in a long black cloak with the letters G. P. stitched in emerald green.

"Who are you I asked?" My voice wavering a little showing that I was frightened and trying to get a look at the person's face that was hidden behind the shadow of the cloak.

"You already know who I am Ginny, or at least you should."

"Well how about you just tell me your name and why you're in my room."

"No I can't tell you my name just yet. It would cause too many questions that you would want answered."

"Where are you from?" I demanded only a little bit afraid of this person now. All I knew about this person right now was that they were a girl by the sound of their voice.

"From the future."

"FROM THE WHAT!" I nearly shouted.

"Quiet! I'm from the future…I'm here to save your's future and mine, my child's' too, along with your family and close friends."

"What do you mean? What do you need to save my future? What's wrong with it?"

"Shhhh…Ginny. You need to be quiet. You don't want to wake everybody else."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, my head reeling with questions.

"I just do alright. Now get dressed. I need your help." The figure stood up and walked towards my dresser. "You'll want to wear something warm and something that doesn't stand out, the object is to stay hidden."

"Why do I need to hide?"

"Meet me downstairs in a few minutes. Bring your wand, and wear the locket that Harry gave you, you know the one with the key that he shrunk so it would fit inside and told you to keep it safe."  
"How do you know about that locket?" I demanded again.

"As I said I'm from the future. I'll explain more later, just meet me down stairs in a few minutes please peoples futures depend on it."

"Wait a minute! How do I know you're not a Death Eater? Show me your left arm."

"I guess." Was all she said and she rolled up the left sleeve on her robes. "See I'm not a Death Eater. No will you please come with. Please."

"Alright I'll come. But since you won't give me your name what should I call you?"

"Ummm…call me…oh well I think of it later….just meet me down stairs please. Oh and you know the other key Harry left you with, his Gringotts key and the letter he left with it. You'll need to bring that too." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

How does she know that Harry gave me his Gringotts key and the letter? And how does she know Harry gave me that locket? Oh well I'll figure it out later I decided. I'll get dressed and I'll meet her downstairs ….after I get Harry's key to his vault.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

Hey people,

I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile. But I'm going to discontinue this story for now, but sooner or later, I will add to it again. I'm going to discontinue a lot of my stories for now except for two. Which will be When the Rain Falls, and Finishing the War.This I hope will let me update more often instead of trying to figure out which story I should update.

Thanks

Ginny278


End file.
